Sofia Alexia Melis
Personality Between her Lycaon magic, and her friendly and open behaviour, it can be hard even for more experienced weres to tell that she’s a were or that she’s a Lycaon if she doesn’t wish to be seen as such. It seems that she doesn’t have much interested in all things supernatural since she is very selective about whom she tells what exactly, but it couldn’t be any further from the truth. Knowing fully well that she’s far less of a danger on physical terms than others, she manipulates the way others perceive her through both psychology and magic, which is very easy since she can play the ‘I’m a helpless blind girl’ card. Due to regularly exposing her mind to magic, she has developed something similar to hyperthymesia, allowing her to remember experiences much more vividly than others. For better or for worse really, as this includes positive as well as negative experiences from the past, as well as those from potential futures revealed to her through divination. Unlike the human half of their union, Alex’s Other is very cold and calculating. The owl doesn’t understand the concept of social structures and hierarchies like the wolves of Lycaon often have. She also doesn’t form much of an emotional bond to what Alex would consider her friends, meaning she would be more than willing to sacrifice them to ensure her own safety. Despite the fairly clear split due to these discrepancies, they co-exist in a fairly harmounious way as both respect the other’s importance to their whole being. Alex has gained a whole new perspective in life due to her Other, and her Other is able to exist without fear of discovery due to Alex’s ability to act vaguely human. Background free pre-chambury Alex was born in a small town in northern Germany, but her family spent a lot of time visiting the other half of the family in Greece too, so she grew up speaking both languages to some degree. Her mother Jelena works as a doctor, and her father Andreas is a historian specializing in the classical era, who works both as a lecturer at universities, as well as research on site, which is where he met her mother eventually. Unbeknown to anyone at the time is the fact that her bloodline can be traced back to the oracles of ancient Greece, who were said to have received their gift by the god Apollo. As a result, she had prophetic visions ever since birth, although most of them were insignificant enough to be put off as odd ideas. When she was about four years old her father took her along to one of his research trips to Greece, where she was attacked by a rather large owl after startling it. Her father found the owl to be odd, but his knowledge of birds wasn’t particularly great, so he didn’t think much about it in the aftermath. Alex however knew that something had been off about this. A few months later, her senses started changing slowly, and by the time she was done with elementary school, she had learned to be able to navigate her surroundings just by using sound. Life went on in a fairly unspectacular manner until a few months before she first started changing. She was about 14 years old when she started having weird dreams featuring barn owls in various shapes. Eventually the dreams turned into nightmares of stretching limbs and tearing skin, which eventually started to bleed into daytime sensations, but without any actual shifts occurring yet. Her parents, overly worried as they were, had her see a psychiatrist, and consequently was put on medication to prevent these ‘hallucinations’. The first physical shifts she experienced were only partial shifts, leaving her stuck in horrifying in-between states partially influenced by the medication she was on. At some point inbetween that, she accidentally shifted into owl head form, briefly glimpsing into the astral plane through the seer state. A few months after that she was picked up by Lycaon who had been watching her ever since the attack in Greece. Under normal circumstances, they would have put her down as she was not supposed to happen in the first place, but she was turned by a high ranking priestess of Athena within their pack, and as owls are sacred to their goddess, they gave her a chance. They taught her about the supernatural and secretly tested her abilities to see whether she was of use for the Lycaon in the end. When they learned of her premonition and the trace of magic even through her human bloodline, they offered her a chance to prove her worth to the clan, not telling her that they wouldn’t let her go anymore either way. She joined them officially when she was about 18, and has her spent her time with studying a variety of subjects between then and now. She spent 5 years hopping between universities within Germany, briefly touching the fields of veterinary medicine, biology, chemistry, psychology and philosophy without degrees. At age 25 she moved to Greece to study history, classical era specifically, while cross-referencing the human records with those of her clan. She approaches both subjects of magic and religion with a very sceptical and scientific approach, not denying their potential for truth, but not following some old ass prophecy blindly either. She moved to Chambury when she was 28, for multiple reasons. Officially she was asked by the clan to move there due to recent events, so that she may be able to foretell any further trouble should it arise. But she also had her own reasons to leave, one being to run away from her own very recent history, and another being a nagging feeling that she is supposed to meet someone important there. Random Facts tba Abilities Source: Magecraft Avian: Agility +1, Disadvantage when wet, (GM's choice:) Stealth +1 Human: Awareness (Rank 1) Tact (Rank 1) 1 Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 1) Trade Off (Rank 1)(trading strength for agility) Learned Eloquence (Rank 1) Owl Head Aura Guardian (Rank 3) Unified Mind (Rank 2) Mystic Abilities: Spellcasting (Rank 1) Premonition Knowing the Unknowable (Rank 1) Person of Interest (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Touch of Darkness (Rank 2) Curse(Rank 1) Lycaon's Secret (Rank 1) Hidden Art (Rank 1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Owl Head Eye color: Dark blue - starry eyed Height: 162cm/5'3" Build: Same average as human Fur/scale color/pattern: Reddish tyto alba with ginger spots Abilities: Aura Guardian (Rank 3) Unified Mind (Rank 2) Misc.: * her hands take on a slightly more avian form, fingernails resembling claws, and the skin thickening in patches as if to form scales * since her neck is that of an owl too, she can do the full spectrum of owl head turns... Form: Berserker Eye color: Dark blue - starry eyed Height: 3m/10' standing up straight, in normal position about 1,8m/6' Build: Looks very massive in size due to feathers, but seems severely malnourished underneath Fur/scale color/pattern: Same reddish tyto alba, but the darker area has spread out further Abilities: - Misc.: * for a raging beast, she is oddly calm and collected when attacking, mostly because any noise would hinder her aim * she primarily attacks with the talons on her feet using short jabs, very similar to a cassowary, only when the target is stunned she will go in for the kill by actually grabbing the target, and if it doesn't die from that, uses her beak to break the victim's neck * she is unable to fly or stay airborn in any way at all in this form, she only uses her wings as a shield, flaps them at enemies to keep them away, and uses them as aid in jumping up, making it possible for her to jump up 3m/10' or even higher with ease Character Use Technically she can be used in anything that does not involve sexual or romantic contact with men, death, or resulting in another disability. Do however take note that writing a blind character is rather challenging, since sighted people make a lot of assumptions, and I'd rather see her stay being neither a clumsy idiot, not Daredevil, as much as she would love that. Another factor that might complicate things is that she keeps a lot of secrets, even some I might know that you don't. If none of this scares you off, then you're welcome to use her, and feel free to ask me anytime if you need help with her! Character Relationships Denholm - her neighbour. He lives in the appartment on the seventh floor, right under her own. RP Logs Rumors Category:Lycaon Category:Characters Category:PCs